Taking Over Me
by Kitty Riku
Summary: {One-shot, songfic, SPOILERS} Hmm.. Yes, I do realize this is crap. oO; Anywho.. A songfic to Taking Over Me. About Elk and Mia, takes place during the fourth .hack game, just before the fight with Mia. I suppose this would contain SLIGHT Kite bashing. :3


Taking Over Me, by Kitty Riku  
  
--I've started writing Obsession again, peoples. oo Yay. And taking a break from it because it's rotting my mind from the bad yaoi ((There's a lemon in the first chapter. :3)) I've decided to write this songfic of Taking Over Me, by Evanescence. Yay. I wuv this song! :D--  
  
{Blah}: Song lyrics  
  
[Blah]: E-Mail/message  
  
WARNINGS: Spoilers to the last .hack game. n.n  
  
-----  
  
The pale, midnight-clad boy sat in the zephyr-filled field, surrounded by unusually tall, fluff-tipped stalks of grass; a favoured item for he and his felinic friend, Mia. He sighed and looked around, seeing no sign of the violet human-like cat. He plucked one of the long stalks and held the fluff to his nose, taking a small sniff; 'Probably off with Kite-kun again..' He mused in his mind, eyes glazing over slightly. Mia had been spending a lot of time with the TwinBlade, and honestly, he was becoming jealous, feeling complete hatred towards the aqua-haired teen. He began to believe the feline was forgetting him, and he chided himself not to think of the cat, only to become frustrated once again by images of the neko returning to his mind's eye.  
  
{You don't remember me but i remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream i do..}.  
  
"..Damn Kite."  
  
He flushed slightly at the use of the foul word, berating himself for taking up Kite's crude language, blush turning into a dark scarlet at the realization that he had borrowed anything from the TwinBlade that had stolen his feline. Shoving that out of his mind, he then looked around again, rewarding himself with a saddened sigh as he still found no appearance of Mia.  
  
However, there was no way the cat would just ditch him like this. There had to be a reason, no matter how miniscule and trivial it was. Truth be told, he had begun to find himself wanting more and more of his felinic friend, to the point where he had started obsessing over her, blushing deeply from all the thoughts the cat would bring down upon him. He whimpered softly, shifting on his rear slightly as he waited impatiently for Mia, on the brink of looking for her.  
  
{I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me}  
  
Unshed tears built on the rims of the boy's eyes, another worried whimper escaping his lips. He had been calling Mia all the time he had been allowed on The World, and finally, on the day they would meet, would she just have to blow it up in his face? He let the tears fall down his flushed cheeks gently, sniffles escaping him softly. He was confused; was Mia, his best friend, leaving him for a foul-mouthed teen with an imaginary bracelet? He sobbed again, form shuddering, until he paused as he heard the familiar jangle that announced he had recieved an E-Mail.  
  
Mia!  
  
{Have you forgotten all i know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then}  
  
[Elk, I'm in the area -Sigma- Graceful Tempting Fallen Angel, please meet me there! I hear there's a lot of Aromatic Grass!] The small WaveMaster felt a waveful of euphoria, although gulping slightly as he read the last line in Mia's letter:  
  
[Be careful, though! It's a really tough field!] However, he threw caution to the wind, smiling widely. It was Mia who had given him the message!  
  
{I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me}  
  
Elk's bangs were bedraggled and messy as he padded into the final room of the dungeon, face drenched in sweat and flushed, signifying his exercise from fighting imaginary beasts. Perhaps he had underestimated the thought that Mia had defeated all the creatures..? Nonetheless, he grinned again as he caught the form of his beloved cat, huddled up on the ground with her ears dropped in a sickly manner. She spoke in an exhausted manner, before the boy had even a chance to speak.  
  
"Elk...Who..Am I..?"  
  
Elk of course, was taken aback by the question, but instantly began giggling insanely.  
  
"Why, you're Mia, of course!"  
  
He was always a bit of a naive fool.  
  
{I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If i look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you  
  
Are taking over}  
  
Elk heard another clicking of boots behind him and looked back in the corner of his eyes. Great, it was that damned Kite again. He flushed slightly at the foul word once again, but then paid all his attention back to the curled-up Mia, whom had begun to shudder lightly.  
  
"..I don't remember anything..My only memories are when I'm in The World.."  
  
The boy tilted his head, now thoroughly itnerested in Mia's monotone musings. She had been acting quite strangely, lately...  
  
"The truth is...I only exist in The World."  
  
Both TwinBlade and WaveMaster gasped as their eyes widened respectively, shocked at the cat's confession. Suddenly, she clutched tightly to her head, digging her fingers into her skull.  
  
"No!! Stop it! Leave me alone! I want to stay as me!!!" She was gulfed up in a bizzarre multi-coloured glow, and she turned to Elk, no longer existant eyes staring at him.  
  
"Elk..I'm sorry.."  
  
The boy was suddenly shot back by a burst of energy, which had quickly gated him out of the area.  
  
{I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me}  
  
It had been about a week since the....Murder..Of his dear friend Mia, and Elk bravely traveled back to the feline's tomb. His eyes were red and puffy from all the tears he shed, his face flushed greatly. At his side, he tremblingly carried a small, tawny satchel that carried only one of he and his felinic friend's beloved item.He entered the final room, body shivering lightly from the cold that carressed his body. He opened his eyes and looked at the still battle-scarred area, slowly walking to the stain of week-old blood that covered the ground where Kite had sat, holding in his arms Elk's beloved Mia. He sighed and fell to his knees, emptying the satchel of the single stalk of Aromatic Grass, tears once again brimming his eyes. He let the tips of his fingers trace lightly inside the stain of crimson, murmuring softly to himself.  
  
"I'll find you, Mia.." He then turned and gated out, smiling slightly to himself at his promise.  
  
{I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me}  
  
A small whirring sound entered the area Elk had just left, and a small wave appeared on the graphics of the open air, and from it appeared a small violet and cream kitten, adorned in what looked like a witch's outfit. She blinked her wide, crimson eyes, wondering what had caused her to come here to this area, to see what this boy had left. Her instincts gave her a slight yearning tug as she watched the boy walk into the area. She looked down, and saw the bit of Aromatic Grass. Blinking, she picked it up and looked at it.  
  
'A gift,' she supposed, smiling an obviously kittenish smile.  
  
--Taking Over Me--  
  
Wow. oo I finished it. ;; I ain't too proud on how it came out, but honestly, the ending made me cry. I love kitty Macha! Well, review if ye wish, but I'm not forcing ya. 


End file.
